Whose the Boss
by nic73
Summary: When illness decimates the staff at LSP, Burton offers to lend a hand.
1. Chapter 1

Burton looks on as Nick is feeding Anne her dinner. Since she had began to walk Anne issn't interested in sitting at the table for more than just a few minutes. So Nick has her on his lap reading her a story about bears; one with a light, one with a stick, and one with a rope, (it was Nick's favourite when he was young), while surreptitiously placing food into her mouth. Watching Nick as a Dad has been a revelation to Burton. Anne has brought out a softer side to Nick, he smiles a lot more. There is even a silly side, Burton reminds himself as Nick uses his fingers to walk across Anne's belly, as the bears climb over the giant bear. Anne is soon in a fit of giggles and Nick scoops her up in his arms and gives her a hug. Anne pulls back and puts her tiny hands on each side of her Dad's face and gives him a kiss. She pulls back again and looks intently into his eyes:

"Again Daddy, again."

"After a kiss like that how can I say no."

Anne grins at him and snuggled down into the crook of his arm. Burton leaves to start on the dishes. This is his favourite time of the week, when Nick and Anne come for Sunday dinner. Lulu use to join them but as Anne got older Nick felt that this time belonged to him as he didn't get opportunities to be alone with his daughter during the week. It was usually past Anne's bed time when he finished work. Burton scowled inwardly at the thought of Nick's work at LSP. It had been 18 months since they had left Fallin & Fallin and Nick had taken the position as director of LSP. Burton had assumed it was a temporary measure but Nick wasn't looking anywhere else and in fact, had turned down some very good offers. Not that Nick had told him, but he had heard about them. Nick had a brilliant mind, which was wasted at LSP. He could be earning so much more anywhere he wanted to go. Nick wouldn't listen to him of course and whenever he brought it up it developed into an argument.

When Burton went back in to the living room Anne was asleep in her stroller and Nick was just closing his phone. Burton could tell it hadn't been good news as Nick blew out his cheeks and ran his hand down the back of his head.

"What is it Son?"

"That was Emily from LSP, she has the flu and will not be in tomorrow. It is decimating the office she is the sixth one to call this weekend. I am going to have to go into the office after dropping off Anne so I can look through the cases and see which ones I can delay and share out the rest between the few of us that are still healthy. It has come at a bad time as I also received word this morning that an 'abused mother and children's' shelter is having to close tomorrow so we have to find places for them as quickly as possible"

Burton saw Nick's distress at his predicament and took a deep breath

"I could come in and help out if you think you could use me" Burton gives a nervous laugh. "I have plenty of time on my hands"

Nick looks up, his surprise written all over his face. Nick is unsure about having his Dad work for him but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Sure Dad that would be great"


	2. Chapter 2

The elevator pings signaling it has reached the designated floor and the doors open. Nick steps out in to the LSP offices. He is the first one there, the place is deserted. Nick goes to the counter and sets the coffee machine going, then to his office and takes off his jacket hanging it up. He unbuttoned the cuffs of his blue shirt and rolls up the sleeves, finally he opens the windows, he is getting ready for a long day. Since last night he has been questioning the wisdom of accepting his Dad's offer of help. He sighs, 'Well it's done now!' The smell of coffee rouses him from his thoughts.

An hour later Nick has worked his way through most of the files left on his desk from the weekend and his few remaining healthy lawyers and admin staff have started arriving. There is a knock on his door, Nick looks up to see Wendy Cardwell from the Women's Shelter looking like she had already done a whole day's work. Nick gives her a smile.

"Hi Wendy, you look like you could do with some Coffee. Help yourself the machine is constantly on the go and then we will get down to business".

Nick moves his files to one side and thinks 'Now the day begins'.

Nick walks Wendy to the elevator:

"Thanks Nick, I really appreciate your help. I feel so much better."

Wendy is not surprised at the embarrassed reaction she receives from Nick Fallin, he looks everywhere else before giving her a slight smile. She has found the man to always be uncomfortable with any form of praise or expression of gratitude.

The elevator doors open to reveal Burton's arrival. Nick makes the introductions before Wendy said her goodbyes. Nick catches everyone's attention and indicates a meeting in the conference room. Nick ducks back into his office to collect up an armful of files before following them in.

Nick and Burton are the only ones left in the conference room. Nick has explained to his depleted troops about the flu casualties and how 20 women and 35 children need places to stay by the end of the day because of the closure of the Women's shelter due to emergency repairs being carried out. He emphasised the importance of confidentiality regarding these clients as Women and children's lives could depend on it. They discussed the other cases of the day and deferred what they could. Nick handed out assignments and they had left to get to work.

During the meeting Nick had taken the easiest shelter hearing to assign to his Dad. The first one he took for himself and gave the other five to Burton.

"Dad, this is your day's assignments. These are children who need their placements continued. You have one this morning and four this afternoon. Come and watch me with the first one so you can see how it works."

"You want me to do five of these cases in one day?"

Nick smiled at his Dad:

"You will be fine, they are straight forward. You will just be asking for a continuance of the arrangements already in place. Look over the files and I will answer any questions you may have"

Nick gets up from the table:

"C'mon I need to get to court."

Burton and Nick come to a stop in front of Laurie Solt and a skinny teenage girl. Burton guesses this is Kelsey, a 13yr old whose Mother is a drug addict. She is in care while her mom is in rehab. She is supposed to be going back to her mom today but her treatment is taking longer than anticipated. Burton watches the girl as Nick greets Laurie, it is obvious she has a crush on his son. Nick turns his attention to the girl.

"Hello Kelsey, how are you with things today?"

Kelsey launches herself at Nick and wraps her arms around his waist in as tight of a hug as she is able to achieve.

"Mr. Fallin I have sure missed you."

Nick spreads his arms wide and looks at Laurie in surprise, Laurie is, unsuccessfully, trying to suppress a smile. Nick awkwardly pats Kelsey on her back and then extricates himself from her grasp. Burton is amused to see his son blush. Nick tries to pretend in didn't happen. .

"You understand what is happening today Kelsey"

"Yes, I know you are looking after me Mr. Fallin. You are so smart and kind, you make me feel safe."

"Er...thank you Kelsey, Let's go in now"

Nick quickly enters the courtroom.

After Judge Damson orders the continuence and Nick endures another hug from Kelsey, Nick and Burton are sitting on a bench in the hallway. Burton chuckles:

"Looks like you have a fan Nicholas"

Nick reward his dad's remark with a icy stare and asks:

"Do you have any questions about your cases?"

Burton has a few and after receiving clarification from Nick he tells his son that he is certain that he can handle things and Nick leaves to go back to the office.

Nick put down the phone and pinched his forehead between his thumb and finger. They have found places for all but 2 women and 3 children - 2 families. They have a place for the night but they need more than that. He has just got off the phone with Wendy and they decided to place them for the night and find somewhere tomorrow. He looked at his watch it was 4:25 and he was just about to call Laurie Solt and see how his Dad was doing when the phone rang making him jump.

"LSP"

"Nick, it's Laurie"

"Hi I was just about to call you to ask how my Dad was doing - is something wrong?"

"Your Dad is doing great but I don't think he is the right person to handle Jordan's case today, he isn't doing very well"

Nick knew what that meant! Jordan had been abused and most of the time he was a delightful 4yr old but he has difficult day when he acts up and you have to be very gentle with him or he becomes hysterical.

"What time does the hearing start?"

"It's in 10mins Nick. Jordan was fine this morning or I would have informed you earlier"

"That' s okay. let Dad know I am coming."

Nick gathered up his thing and was out the building as quickly as possible. Nick was met by his dad outside the courthouse.

"Hi Dad, I hear you are ..."

Burton cut him off

"Here Nicholas"

Burton shoved the files at Nick and walked off.

"Dad"

Nick called but Burton didn't turn around. Nick stared after him in disbelief.

Nick looked at his watch after signing the last piece of paper that was in front of him. It was 8pm and the day had been as brutal as he had imagined. He was hungry but he didn't feel like eating alone at a restaurant which meant waiting until he got home but he had to make a stop first as his dad's house.

When he had talked to Laurie after the hearing she had said that his dad had walked off before she had the chance to explain why I was taking the case. Jordan had been very difficult and it was fortunate that Judge Damson had been in the chair as she showed a lot more patience than some judges would.

Nick knocks and enters Burton's house. His dad is sat on the couch set against the wall nursing a drink in his hand. He didn't look up as Nick approached. Nick remains standing with his hands in his pants pocket.

"Hi Dad, I have come to explain about this afternoon."

"No need to explain Nicholas"

"Yes there is Dad. I think you got the wrong idea"

Burton finally looks up at his son:

"It's no way to treat some one who is working for you, come and take over their cases."

Nick folds his arms:

"Dad there was a reason and Laurie would have explained if you hadn't stormed off"

Burton stands up

"So it's my fault now Nicholas"

Nick sigh's and softens his posture

"Dad you were doing a great job, it was just that Jordan has his difficult days and you have to know how to handle him and this was one of those days"

"So you think I am incompetent to deal with difficult clients - I have done it for years Nicholas"

"I know Dad but Jordan becomes hysterical and I didn't want to put you or him through that. You did a great job today and it was a real help to me. I need you tomorrow if you want to come back Dad, I hope you do"

Burton sits down again and takes a sip:

"Okay but you should have handled it better Son"

Nick stares at him. He can't believe he said that, but he feels too tired and hungry to argue anymore. So he says "Okay" and leaves hoping they will put it behind them tomorrow.

"


	3. Chapter 3

Burton climbed into bed. Maybe he had been a little too hard on Nicholas, the boy had looked awfully tired. It had felt good to be back in court today even if the clients were Nick and Laurie decided that he couldn't handle the Jordan case it had hurt. I can still think on my feet and my reactions about people have always been good...except, maybe, where my son is concerned.

Nick put down the papers he was reading. He trailed his hand down his face and his thought turned towards he dad for the umpteenth time that evening. Had he been wrong, did he step in too quickly? He remembers when he first witnessed Jordan on a 'difficult' day. Jordan was playing with the toys at LSP while Nick and Laurie talked over some thing about his case. Nick had sat down on one of the little chairs to as Jordan a couple of questions. Jodan didn't answer him and when Nick asked again Jordan had swung at him with the truck he was holding. Nick had instinctively grabbed his wrist to stop the movement towards him and Jordan had screamed and collapsed to the floor. Nick had released his hold immediately but Jordan continued to scream and sob uncontrolably. Luckily Laurie knew what to do but it had taken 15min before he had calmed down. Nick had immediately apologised and somehow he had managed to build a good relationship with him. He knows not to touch him unexpectedly and to use quiet, calm tones.

Today, in court everything had to be taken slowly and quietly. Nick had met with Judge Damson before Jordan enter the courtroom and she had agreed to forego using the gavel. Every movement that was made had to be explained to Jordan and receive his acknowledgement before it could take place. Nick wondered about the wisdom of having him appear in court but Judge Damson wanted to talk to Jordan to satisfy herself that everything was alright at his placement and that he was happy to stay there. Jordan had refused to answer Judge Damson's questions and eventually Nick had to take over. It was fortunate that it was the last case of the day because it had taken one and a half hours, instead of 15 mins. No, he hadn't been wrong to take over the case, he had been wrong to give the case to his dad in the first place. He sighed as he slid down into the bed. Hopefully tomorrow will be better.

Nick had breakfast with Anne. He is greeted with a big smile when Lulu answers the door with Anne in her arms. He leans in to give his daughter a kiss and she lunges at him catching Lulu by surprise and Anne began to fall. Nick quickly grabbed her and Anne came up laughing, he followed through by pretending to throw her up into the air but didn't quite let go. Lulu left them alone while she dressed. Nick makes up some cereal which Anne gobbles down, only half of it ends up on Anne, the high chair and Nick, which is progress. Nick thinks once again that maybe he should get himself a bib. He manages a few minutes of play before Lulu come down and he goes into the bathroom to attempt to clean cereal off his shirt and out of his hair. He gives Anne a hug and kiss and leaves for work with a smile on his face.

Nick arrives to work to discover his is another lawyer down. Laurie is waiting for him in his office.

"You're out and about early Laurie"

"Elaine Parrish was arrested at 4am this morning for prostitution. She has 3 children, a boy - Jack aged 9 and two girls - Amber 5 and Sarah 3. They are at the children's shelter but the hope is that the grandparents will take them in."

"Do we have their names"

"No you need to talk to the mother."

"Have the children been well cared for?"

Nick finally settles in to his chair after hanging up his jacket and removing some files from his briefcase. He takes the file from Laurie.

"Yes it looks like it, except for being left alone. The hearing is scheduled for 3 this afternoon."

"Thanks Laurie I think this might be a good one for my dad to handle - if he come in"

Laurie's highbrow raises:

"Did you sort things out with your dad?"

Nick shrugs.

Burton doesn't arrive until after the morning assignment conference but Nick kept the new case back for himself just in case. Nick is getting himself a cup of coffee when Burton emerges from the elevator.

"Dad, do you want a cup?"

Burton nods and enters Nick's office while Nick is getting his drink. Nick follows Burton in and gives him the particulars of the case

"You need to talk to the mother and find out where her parents are, see if the grandparents are will to take responsibility for the children and find out what the children want.

"All before 3pm!"

"Welcome to the world of LSP. You okay doing this?"

Burton give him a stare

"I'm sure I'll be fine Nicholas"


	4. Chapter 4

Burton enters the interview room and sits down. Across the table from him is a woman dressed in the prison uniform, her file says that she is 27yrs old but she looks 10yrs older. Her silver blond hair hangs limp and she looks malnourished under Burton's untrained eye, He finds himself wondering what kind of a living she makes as a prostitute.

"Hello Ms Parrish. My name is Burton Fallin and I am here to talk to you about your children."

Elaina Parrish leans forward

"How are they? Where are they?"

"They are in a shelter and although, I haven't seen them yet I am sure they are being well looked after. A shelter though isn't the best place for them, it is better if they stay with relatives whilst your situation is being resolved. Can you give me the contact information for your parents."

Tears glistened in Elaina's eyes:

"No I don't want them having anything to do with my parents. I left home at 15 for a reason Mr. Fallin, don't get in touch with them."

She reaches out across the table towards Burton.

"Are you saying you were abused in you home?"

She is clasping her hands and looking down:

"They didn't like me, I cramped their style. It was never where people could see the bruises."

"Is there anyone else who could take them"

Burton's voice is soft.

"I have a friend, his name is Thomas Clarke, he lives with his girlfriend, I'm sure he will take them until I am out of here. He lives at 556 Sizewell St, not far from where I live."

"Okay I will look into it."

Nick is getting out of his car at the Allegheny Children's centre, he hears someone call his name and turns around:

"Dad! How is it going? Have you found out the address of the grandparents?

"Hi Nicholas. I went to visit Ms Parrish and she doesn't want them to stay with her parents as one or both of them abused her before she ran away. She gave me the name of a friend who lives nearby."

Nick opens the door and steps aside to allow his dad to go through:

"Who is the friend?"

Burton looked at his notes and relays the information.

"I'm going to check him out after I have seen the kids."

Nick frowns:

"That isn't a very nice neighbourhood, there is every chance this guy is her pimp. Why don't we go together?"

"Nicholas I am more than capable of dealing with this matter myself."

"I just don't think it is a good idea to go alone"

"I'll be fine"

Nick holds his hands up in surrender.

Burton resists the temptation to hold a handkerchief up to his nose during his ride in the elevator to the 5th floor of the apartment block. He is feeling grateful that it is in working order and that he doesn't have to take the stairs. After the 4th floor the elevator is empty of it's colourful occupants and Burton grabs his nose.

Nick and Laurie are finishing meeting with Gina Jacobs, who, along with her children, they had finally found a place to stay until the repairs are completed at the Women's shelter. His phone rang it's his dad, Nick may have been right.

_A young woman, no more than 15 answers Burton's knock on the door. Past her he could see 2 more young women. He is informed that Thomas Clarke is not at home and that she doesn't know when he is expected back. Burton turns away thinking that perhaps Nick was right about him being Ms Parrish's pimp. He will have to go back and get the address of the grandparents from Elaina Parrish. It was 11am and he needs to hurry. Burton is out on the sidewalk and there are two men trying to steal his car. _

_"Hey that's my car"_

_He yells. One of the men turns and Burton feels an explosion of pain in his face, the guy had punched him. Burton fell to the ground and his car is gone._

"Dad are you okay?"

Nick finds his dad in the waiting room of the ER.

"I'm fine, just a sore face"

Nick sees a serious bruise forming under Burton's right eye.

"I should have gone with you."

"You were right it looks like the guy is a pimp. I need to see Elaina Parrish,"

"You're not doing anything but going home and resting. I'll go see her and get the hearing rescheduled for tomorrow."

"Nicholas I'm fine. I want to do this. I messed up and I want to put it right. I have a rental car being delivered to the house so take me there."

Nick looks over at his dad across the roof of his car:

"Are you sure? I feel responsible Dad. I don't want you getting hurt again."

"Just my pride son"

Nick stopped in front of his dad's house:

"I will get the hearing postponed until tomorrow, Call me if you need anything."

Nick exited the elevator in to the LSP offices, a man pushes past him and enters the elevator just as the doors close.

"Hey"

Nick said but his was gone.

"Who was that?"

He asks Henry who is standing by his office door.

"It is Dean Jacobs, Gina Jacobs ex husband, he somehow heard that she was here and came looking for her, I caught him in your office."

Nick rushes in and finds the Gina Jacobs file open on his desk, he hadn't put it away before leaving for the hospital.

"He knows where they are. Henry call the courts and reschedule the shelter hearing for the Parrish children until tomorrow.

Nick rushes to his car with his cell phone to his ear:

"Hi Police..."


	5. Chapter 5

Nick arrives at the Rainbow Shelter to find the police already present. He shows he ID and is allowed in. Kathryn Cahill, the woman in charge of the shelter, was talking to a cop. She spies Nick and gave him a look that showed she was not very happy.

Nic approaches with his arms held wide.

"I'm sorry Kathryn, it is unforgivable. I had a call from my Dad at the hospital and rushed out."

Her face softened:

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine. He is taking a case for me because my staff have been his hard by the flu. He was assaulted by a man he found trying to steal his car where he was trying to see someone in connection with his case."

"You're having quite a day"

Nick shrugs

"Are they all right?"

"Yes we haven't seen him. The police were here so quickly I didn't even have time to tell her about the problem."

Nick shows relief.

"I called Laurie Solt and another place has come free, so there is a place for them to go."

He turns to the cop:

Thanks for getting here so quickly. We need to find a discreet was of getting them out of here in case he is watching somewhere nearby."

The cop nods

"Now I need to apologize to Gina."

It's 6pm and Nick arrives back at LSP. The place is empty except for his dad waiting in his office.

"Oh hey"

Nick sits down in his chair and runs his hands down his face.

"Did you get the contact details of the grandparents?"

"Yes and they are willing to take care of the children."

Nick gives his dad a searching look:

"How are you feeling? You should go home and rest this evening, that is quite a shiner you have there"

"Where as you just look shattered"

"I still have a couple of hours work here."

Why are you putting yourself through this Nicholas. At least in business it's only money that is at risk when you make a mistake."

Nick looked up from the file he had opened:

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"A woman and her children were at risk today because you neglected to put a file away."

"Because my father had just called me to say he was in the hospital after being attacked because he insisted on going alone in to a dangerous area."

"So it's my fault again Nicholas. It's about time you took responsibility for you own mistakes."

Nick throws his pen down and pushes his chair away from the desk with his foot.

"You want to tell me how you would do it better?"

"There just seems to be no organization here. You're playing catch up all the time."

"This is what you have figured out after 2 days of working here and what, 3 hours actually in the office!"

Burton steps closer towards the desk and points his finger:

"I don't need to spend much time here. Just look at the place. You should have a secretary, she would have put the file away for you."

Nick stands up quickly and moves towards the window. He stares out with his hands on his hips:

"I think it's best you go home Dad and get some rest. Perhaps it will be better if you don't come it tomorrow."

Burton looks at him in astonishment!

"Don't be childish Son, I have that hearing tomorrow.

He softens his tone

"I'm only thinking about you, this place is killing you."

Nick continues to stare out the window. Burton leaves as he recognizes that he is not going to get any more out of his Son. Nick hears the elevator door ping, Burton's voice and then the sound of the elevator motor taking it down, He lets out a long breath as he steadies himself and turns to go back to his desk.

"Mr. Fallin I want you to tell me where my family is."

Dean Jacobs is standing in the doorway with a gun in his hand pointed at Nick.

"Mr. Jacobs put the gun down you don't want to do this"

"Don't tell me what I want to and do not want to do!"

Jacobs thrusts the gun towards Nick. Nick raises his hands and Jacobs walks into the room locking the door behind him.

"We don't want anyone disturbing us. Sit down Mr. Fallin and put your hands behind your head."

He points to one of the visitor chairs. Nick does as he has been told as calmly as possible. His mind is racing. There is no way he can tell Jacobs where his family is. Even if he did Jacobs couldn't let Nick call the police. Nick knows he has to pull something out of the bag here or he could end up dead.

"Mr. Jacobs how do you think this is going to help anything. Right now you are a free man. Your wife isn't pressing charges against you. But if you follow through with this you will end up in prison for a long time."

Jacobs steps forwards and hits Nick across the mouth.

"I don't want any of your smooth talking Mr. Fallin. I want to know where my family is."

Nick shakes his head to clear it and feels blood on his lips.

"Mr Jacobs I don't know where your family is. Social Services relocated them and I haven't been informed of their location."

Jacob hits him again. This time the force knocks Nick off the chair.

"Do you take me for a fool Mr. Fallin?"

Nick thinks to himself 'This is what Mrs Jacobs experienced' as he rises to his knees. 'I can't put her into this violent man's hands'.

"It's the truth. After the mess I made with leaving the file out they are not trusting me with the address."

Nick sees a change in Jacob's eyes. Maybe he believes him.

"Mr. Jacobs, you haven't done anything too terrible yet. You can get out of this. Seek help and then maybe you will be able to see your family again."

Nick's thoughts turn to Anne and he prays that he will get to see her again.

"I-I-I never hit my kids. I don't know why I hit Gina. I hated my life and myself, I couldn't provide for my family."

He gave a tortured laugh.

"How ridiculous is that! I hit my wife because I couldn't provide for her. I love her and I want to see her and tell her I'm sorry and the children too."

Nick is still on his knees.

"Unfortunately that isn't possible at the moment, Gina is scared, as I am sure you can understand, and pointing a gun at me is not helping"

Jacob lowers the gun but then they both jump as the shrill of the telephone fills the air.


	6. Chapter 6

The phone rang and rang.

"I think you should answer that as it is probably for you."

"Why would it be for me?"

"It is after hours and all calls are diverted to an answering sevice. Someone has overode the system."

Jacobs once again points the gun at Nick

"You answer it and put it on speaker."

Nick nods and rises slowly to his feet. He picks up the phone and hits speaker:

"Hello Nick Fallin here"

"Nick, it's Detective Darger . Are you alright? We have a report that there could be a man in your office with a gun."

"My name is Dean Jacobs and I want to see my wife and children or your buddy 'Nick' here is in real trouble."

Jacob places the gun against the back of Nick's head.

Detective Darger is on the other side of the locked door. After receiving an emergency phone call from an employee at LSP, who had been working late, unseen behind a closed door. She had emerged in time to see Jacobs lock Nick's office door and hear Nick mention a gun. Police had converged on the premises and set up a negotiations post before calling the office phone, unbeknowst to them escalating a situation that Nick had almost defused.

"Mr. Jacobs we can't let you do that. You have no place to go. Come out with your hands in the air, it will be best for you."

"No I want my wife and children!"

They hear Nick's voice:

"Mr. Jacobs look, it still isn't lost. Nothing has changed, give up now and you may still be able to see your children."

"Nick's right Mr. Jacobs don't let things get any worse."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anymore from you!"

Then obviously to Nick

"Hang up"

Nick hangs up the phone.

"What now Mr. Jacobs?"

Jacobs indicates to Nick to sit back down in the chair he occupied before.

"Take off your tie"

Nick removes his tie and Jacobs snatches it off him and uses it to tie Nick's hands behind his back. Nick feels the gun against his head once more.

"Now stand up and walk towards the door."

Nick stops in front of the door. Jacobs reaches around him to unlock the door and opens it pulling Nick back to allow the door to swing open fully. Jacob grabs a hold of Nick's collar with his left hand and brings his right hand around to place the gun against Nick's throat forcing his head up. Jacob looks over Nick's shoulder to see a number of cops in the room all pointing their guns towards him and Nick.

Nick also sees the guns and wonders if there is any chance he will make it out of this alive. Once again his thoughts turn to Anne and he knows he has to do everything he can to survive.

Detective Darger sees the panic sweep across Nick's face at the sight and wills the young attorney to stay calm. He hears Nick begin to speak:

"Mr. Jacobs, you're children will not want you doing this. I have talked with them and I know that they love you. They are scared and confused by your treatment of their mother but they love you and want you in their lives. Give them that chance Mr. Jacobs. Their lives have been torn apart already, don't be responsible for destroying it even further or they may never recover."

It seemed to Nick that everyone in the room was holding their breath. He hears a sob and feels the grip on his collar loosen and the gun fall away from his throat. He hears the gun hit the floor and a hand grabs his arm and pulls him away from Jacobs.

Unseen hands untie him and he is surrounded by the police as they manoeuvre him into the conference room away from the pandemonium of Jacobs arrest. He collapses into a chair and closes his eyes.

" You did a great job in there Mr. Fallin, here have some water."

Nick opens his eyes and takes the water, he is surprised to find his hand shaking as he lifts the glass up to his mouth.

Nick hardly notices the commotion in the outer office calm down after Jacobs is led away. The door opens and Detective Darger enters. He sees an emotionally drained man slouched in a chair with bruising appearing around his face and a cut on his lip. He signals for a paramedic to come and exam Nick.

It is determined through Nick's insistence that he doesn't need to go to the hospital. The cut on his lip does not require stitches. Darger asks just a few questions but knows that it is better that Nick go home and get some rest and then question him in the morning.

"Nick your father is downstairs he came over after hearing the reports on the television, I'm not sure we can keep him at bay any longer - he does know you are alive and relatively unhurt."

"Send him in"

Burton burst through the door and quickly moves towards his son. Fueled by the terror that accompanied the wait downstairs as the drama played it's self out, not knowing what was happening to Nick and the mixture of joy and horror at seeing his safe but battered son, he launched into an unwise tirade.

"Nicholas I want you to leave this place right now! Do not come back to LSP, I will collect your things. You need to stop this foolishness. I am not putting up with this any longer!"

Nick brushes his Father away and stands up and walks towards the door.

"Where are you going? don't walk out on me."

"I'm going to Lulu's I want to see Anne and hopefully hold her - I need to see her."

Nick opens the door then turns around

"Don't touch my things."

And then he is gone. Burton is stunned he slowly sits down and holds his head in his hands. He knows he has just messed up, that's not what Nick needed to hear at this moment. He hopes he can put it right but he also knows he doesn't want Nick working here any longer.


	7. Chapter 7

Detective Darger witnessed the scene played out between the Fallin men. He hasn't crossed paths with Burton Fallin since the time he had arrested his Son when Mandy Gressler had been found unconscious at Nick's house. Burton Fallin had been fiercely defensive of his son and had been instrumental in bringing about his subsequent release and all charges being dropped. Nick has been in his radar a number of times due to his position at LSP and Darger had grown to admire the young lawyer. Nick always shows unfailing loyalty to his clients which means they have full use of his extremely talented mind and his surprising compassion. Burton with drew his hands from his face revealing to Darger the man's weariness. "Can you tell me what happened here? I can better help my son if I know what he has been through."

Detective Darger quickly decided what he could share with the suffering man, that maybe he might be able to help bring this father and son back together.

"Most of what happened to Nick was behind a closed door and I have only taken a brief statement from him, he will be giving a full one tomorrow. I do know that Dale Jacobs showed violence towards your son, evidence of which is on his face. On our side of the door we made telephone contact with Nick and Jacobs, where we started a conversation. We could hear Nick trying to persuade Jacobs to surrender himself. Jacobs was not interested in talking with us and instructed Nick to hang up the phone. A few minutes later the office door opened. It revealed Jacobs using Nick as a shield. Nick's hands were tied behind his back. Jacobs had a hold of his collar with one hand and the other held a gun forcefully against Nick's throat. Mr. Fallin your son was scared. I could see it in his face but he managed to find the words to connect with Jacobs and the man dropped his gun. It was an incredible sight to see and I will never forget it. You have a remarkable son who does a remarkable job. I'm pleased this had a successful ending and it was all due to your son. I have to leave now and process Jacobs. I hope you have a good night. Good bye Mr. Fallin."

They shake hands and after the detective leaves Burton releases a breath slowly and leans back in his chair contemplating what he has just heard.

Nick looks at himself in the mirror. He understands now why Lulu had gasped when she opened the door to him. He looked a bit of a mess. There was bruising across his cheek and around his jaw line, his lip was swollen around the area of the cut. Suddenly he is overcome as his body starts shaking uncontrollably, he grabs on to the basin, squeezes his eyes shut and wills his body to calm. Finally it does and he washes away the sheen of sweat on his face before returning to Lulu and Anne in the family room.

As he enters the room Anne, who is sitting on the couch, turns her body around and inches her way down off the couch and runs towards him with arms outstretched:

"Daddy, Daddy"

Nick sweeps her up into his arms and plants a kiss on the top of her head, then pulls her in for an especially big hug as the feelings of the day overwhelm him again at the feel of his daughter in his arms.

"Can I put her to bed Lulu?"

Lulu smiles at him gently

"Of course you can. Her bottle will be warm enough now"

Nick and Anne enter her bedroom and he sits down in the rocking chair and settles Anne in to a laying position in his arms and puts the bottle in her mouth. She sucks ferociously and reaches up to place a hand gently on his face. Nick smiles down at her and puts all his concentration in to watching her and soaking in every detail of her. Her Disney princess pajamas, the curl at the right side of her head that always sticks out no matter how much Lulu tries to tame it. He inhales the beautiful after bath baby smell that he loves. Anne, in turn, returns his gaze and Nick feels that her intense gaze can see into his soul. She stops sucking and he watches a smile form beneath the bottle, as if to say that she likes what she sees. Tears form in Nicks eyes and he vows to Anne to always be someone she will be proud of. Anne stops sucking once again, this time it is because she is asleep, but it is a long time before Nick stands up and lays her in her crib. He notices how much she has grown and makes a note to talk to Lulu about the need for a bed very soon.

Burton finishes the last swallow of his drink and switches off the television. The leading story on the local news had been the 'hostage situation at the LSP offices'. The report had brought back all his feelings of panic he experienced has he waited in a police car, a safe distance from the building. while his son was being held captive at gun point by a man with a violent past. It had been the longest two hours of his life and he didn't want to go through that again. This was the second time Nick has been threatened by a mad man with a gun at that place, that time it hadn't ended so well, a young boy was shot. Burton had been aghast to learn that Nick had put himself in harms way in that incident choosing to lead the man away from a room of women and children. Detective Darger's words enters his thoughts but Burton pushes them aside, no he doesn't want Nick working there any more!

Nick finally sinks under the covers and looks forward to welcoming sleep. Memories of the events of the day won't allow him to succumb. It had been a rotten day even before Dale Jacobs had brandished the gun at him. But then when he had left Anne's room and walked his way to the kitchen where Lulu was, he could hear voices. When he walked in he saw Laurie Solt sitting at the table nursing a cup in her hands, Nick nodded Hi and helped himself to a drink.

_"Hi Nick, how are you?"_

_Nick shrugged_

_"I'm doing okay Laurie."_

_Laurie looked at him and seemed to decide that he was. _

_"I'm here to pass on a message from Gina. It was on the news that it was you that persuaded Dale to give himself up."_

_Nick didn't give any reaction, Laurie hadn't expected him too._

_"She wants me to tell you how sorry she is that Dale came after you - let me finish - and she is grateful that her children still have a father,"_

_"I didn't do anything"_

_"Yes you did Nick and we are all proud of you."_

_Laurie tries hard to suppress a smile as Nick's discomfort at her praise causes him to look down, to the side, anywhere but at her_.

_"Anyway Gina wants me to tell you that if she could, and I quote "She would hug the stuffing out of you"_

_Laurie openly smiles now as a Nick begins to blush and decides to put the hero out of his misery by leaving._

_"Bye Lulu, Bye Nick"_

_Laurie leaned forward and surprised Nick by planting a light kiss on his cheek, being careful of the bruise._

Nick's thoughts turned to his dad and the scene in the conference room. He understands the emotions his dad had to deal with but being told to leave LSP is not what he needed to hear right at that moment. Sometimes he does wonder what he is doing there but the events of the evening, the smile from his daughter and the kiss from Laurie assures him that he is at the right place, He is not leaving LSP!


	8. Chapter 8

Nick can see himself in the two way mirror situated on the opposite wall in the interview room. Detective Darger has taken his statement and is typing it up. His lip looks a little better today - not quite as angry - but the bruising is worse. Despite his exhaustion it had taken a long time for Nick to fall asleep last night and it had been a fitful one. He had risen early and gone for a swim. He called in and had breakfast with Anne. Among the many messages awaiting him when he had arrived home last night had been three from colleagues informing him that they would be back at work the next morning. One was from Emily and so he returned her call after breakfast to let her know that he had to go to the police station to give a statement and the rest of his schedule and that he probably wouldn't make it into the office until later in the afternoon. He had then showered and dressed for the day.

Nick was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of the door opening.

"Thank you Nick, just read through and sign at the designated places"

Darger puts a copy of his statement in front of him.

"You did a great job Nick, it could have ended a whole lot messier if you hadn't been able to talk him down. There is always a need for good negotiators in the force."

Nick looks up momentarily from his reading but doesn't say anything. After signing the statement Nick looks at his watch and sees it is 11:45. He has time for a quick lunch before his appointment with a client at the children's shelter at 12:30 and then he should make it over to court for his father's shelter hearing at 1:30.

Burton was sitting in his car, writing some notes, after visiting with his clients and introducing them to their grandparents. He had explained to them what was happening today. The children had been very quiet and he could tell that they were finding life difficult away from their mother in the shelter. He had asked them if they were ready to meet their grandparents. They gave a slight nod but without looking up. Burton rose from his seat and opened the door inviting the grandparents into the room. It had been awkward at first but the grandmother was warm and loving and soon had the children's attention. Burton had left them alone with the Social Worker to get to know one another, saying that he would meet them outside the court room. He finished and looked up to see Nick getting out of his car, Burton beeps his horn to get Nick's attention. Nick turns around and Burton opens his window and calls his name. Nick comes over,

"Hey"

"How are you Son, your face looks pretty bruised today, are you working? You should be home resting.

Nick sighs

"I'm fine Dad it looks worse than it feels. I had to give my statement this morning, and now I have a client to see."

"I want to apologise for what I said yesterday. You had been through a terrible ordeal and it wasn't the right time to say those things to you."

Nick shrugs and looks away.

"Detective Darger tells me that you talked Jacobs down. I am proud of you Son."

Nick looks at him

"Just not proud of what I choose to do with my life."

Burton tries to answer but Nick interrupts him.

"I have to go Dad a client is waiting. I'll be at the hearing."

With that Nick is gone.

Burton is arrives at the court room and the children and the grandparents are waiting with the social worker. Burton is astounded to see the children smiling and they have obviously bonded with their grandparents. They all enter the courtroom. The hearing went well and he watches the children leave looking so much happier than when he first met them. Nick comes up to him

"Thank you Dad you did a good job. I appreciate you helping me out."

"Nicholas let's go somewhere and talk"

Nick leads them into a conference room off the hallway. Nick stands with his arms folded waiting for Burton to speak.

"Nicholas I am proud of you. You took LSP on when Alvin left it in the lurch but surely it is time to move on now. You have a brilliant mind and could be making lots of money and building your own prestigious firm."

"Dad I enjoy this work. It gives me satisfaction that I never found in corporate work. I thought I enjoyed making the deals and I guess I did in some ways but I didn't like the price that had to be paid sometimes"

"You almost paid with your own life yesterday."

"Children pay a bigger price everyday and I help make a difference in their lives. I can try and help their lives be better. And even though it doesn't seem to work out most of the time, I know that because of me they have not been alone and that they know they have some one they can turn to. When life has gone bad for you it is horrible to be alone."

"You have your own child to think about."

"I am thinking of Anne. Anne deserves a happy father, one who feels good about what he is doing and doesn't need to find happiness through chemicals. You talk about yesterday and yes we deal with unsavoury, dangerous people sometimes but corporate work was killing me in a different way.

"I saw how you loved the challenge of working out the best way to structure a deal for the client and the glint in your eye during negotiations."

"But for what end Dad. To make us and somebody else rich, and sometimes hurting people to do it. I don't want that. You once told me that I put my soul into the work at LSP and that's how I want to spend my day. Doing something that connects with my soul."

"But you have the mind that could make you the best."

"I can still be the best dad, but at something that helps me sleep at night."

"I spent my whole life making deals and I slept just fine."

That statement made Nick pause and look at his dad, maybe he finally understands where all this is coming from.

"Dad my rejecting corporate law is not a rejection of you. What you did was important, and I loved working with you, I may never have left it if I hadn't been fired from our firm. That world isn't the same place as when you started out. It's uglier now surely you can see that. I don't want that and especially not with out you.

Nick gives his dad a quick shy smile

"I have to get over to the office, you coming?"

With that Nick leaves the room. Burton stares after his son, He slowly leaves the room thinking about what Nick had said. He can't deny that Nick has been happier this last year. Has he really lost all thought of the need for the drugs that have plagued him for so long.

Burton found Nick waiting in his car in the parking lot and they set off together towards LSP. Nick was on the phone as he emerged from his car. He closed the phone

"That was Emily wondering when I was coming in"

As they entered the elevator Burton squeezed his son's arm. Nick gave him a smile. The elevator was full and they rode up in silence. The doors opened on to the floor of LSP and suddenly the place erupted in to song

"For he's jolly good fellow..."

Nick almost fell back into the elevator in surprise and a reflex action to run, but Burton was there to hold him steady. There was a banner on the back wall which stated

'WELL DONE OUR FEARLESS LEADER'

Emily was coming towards them pushing a cart with a large cake and candles on it. Burton looks on in amusement at all the emotions crossing his son's face...shock, horror, embarrassment. Emily starts to speak

"Nick this is to say we are proud of what you did yesterday and that we are grateful that you came through it alright. We don't know what we would do without you. Now blow out the candles we want some cake we've been staring at this all day."

A stunned Nick looks at the cake which reads

'Great work Nick'

Nick gives an embarrassed smile

"erm.. Thanks everyone, I think that Karen should help me blow these out without her quick thinking and calling the cops it couldn't have all been different."

Everyone cheers and Karen steps forward. Nick gives her a kiss on the cheek and everyone cheers again. They both lean forward and blow out the candles. After another cheer Nick say

"Let's eat cake"

Burton has a big smile on his face. He watches his son awkwardly accepts people's congratulations but underneath can see the pleasure in his son. Maybe this place really is good for him. The people certainly care more for him than the lawyers at Fallin and Fallin did.

Laurie comes up to him and with two pieces of cake and offers him one which he takes.

"You should be proud of him Burton"

"I am!"


	9. Chapter 9

Anne had been a struggle during dinner time and Nick had finally abandoned trying to eat his dinner that Burton had prepared and settled down with Anne to try deal with whatever the problem was. It turned out that she was more tired than she was hungry, but was reluctant to close her eyes and give in to sleep. Finally after some pacing and soft singing of her favourite song, which bizarrely is 'raindrops are falling on my head'. How Lulu ended up singing her that one Nick has never found out, but it is the only one that works when she is being decidedly difficult. Finally she was asleep in his arms and he laid a gently kiss on her forehead and put her in her cot. Nick went back out in to the kitchen and found Burton on the couch with a drink in his hand.

"The poppet finally a sleep?"

"Lulu had warned me that she hadn't had a good night, so I should have expected it."

"The rest of your dinner is on the side, so you can heat it up"

"Thanks"

Nick sets about reheating his dinner.

Burton picks up an envelope from off the coffee table.

"Laurie Solt came by yesterday and gave me this"

He pulls out two sheets of paper. He opens them to reveal a drawing on one and writing on the other

"It is a thank you note from Jack and Amber Parrish and then a drawing from Sarah. It seems they are very happy where they are and even got to visit their Mother, who is going to stay with them once she has been released."

Burton is smiling and shakes his head

"It's quite something"

Nick makes his way over, takes the pages and looks them over.

"It feels good doesn't it. Beats a bottle of scotch"

Referring to the types of 'thank you's' Burton would receive from his wealthier clients. Burton doesn't say anything but is still smiling. He takes the pages back and looks at them once again before putting them back in the envelope.

"You will keep an eye on them won't you Nick - don't forget about them."

"I will and I'm sure you won't let me forget them."

Nick takes his food over to the table and thinks that maybe now his Dad is beginning truly understand and that his working at LSP will not be a source of friction anymore. He looks across at Burton who is still turning the envelope over in his hands.


End file.
